Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf
Eliskuya Michael Thurwolf (born: Renton Michael jr Thurwolf) is the twin brother of Lilly Michelle Thurwolf and son of Mikoto Maria and Renton Michael Sr Thurwolf Appearance Being Lilly's twin brother, Eliskuya is identical his twin sister Lilly in many ways physically, prominently in facial features. Differing from his twin sister, Eliskuya's hair is much longer in length(now in a ponytail), reaching past his waist. He often wears a purple poncho(it becomes a pair of metal raven wings in O.S) that covers his upper body he also features a pair of purple(sometimes black) scar-like marking run down both eyes, resembling snake bites. How he got these scars is unknown, he also has dark purple nails marching his scars under his eyes Personality his personality is one of good carefree. Prior to his evil side. as he has friends when he was a teenager and willingly tells eveyone to calm down. All the time, his priceful and nice attitude. that he is very nice, and is respectful to those he follows worthy. Well-spoken and somewhat peaceful, he is calm, sometimes collected, friendly. He can be seen angry and gets caught off his guard, but this rarely happens but he always calls rude people [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Examples_of_typical_Puerto_Rican_vocabulary Bichos].he was also called an crybaby, by his father. which he was when he was a child, he is also an strong hypnotic charm type. with his beloved childhood friend Eliskuya's Cooky Evil Personality this Cooky evil personlity has a fair high-rude attitude with rude mannerisms. Not unlike his good side, his cooky evil side displays a great deal of arrogance and impatience. He seems to display a high level of concern for his good side, though he quickly becomes annoyed with how long it takes. to finish off his opponents.he is also often shown flipping off his father in this personality Character Relationships *twin son to Mikoto Maria thurwolf and Renton Michael Sr thurwolf *twin brother to Lilly Michelle thurwolf *"big" brother to Millie "Millanna" Marson *half brother to Rena tearson *Was defeated and killed *grandson to his geart-geart-geart-ancestor Eliskuya I *Nephew to Chris "Reeve" Tearson *close friend and boyfriend to Nao *holds a grudge against his own father Renton Michael Sr thurwolf *good friend's with the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sait%C5%8D_Hajime_(Rurouni_Kenshin) Legendary Samurai], and makeing him becomeing his apprentice *well be a Father soon to Naro and Narolla *cretor of the Android's Abilities and Powers he has a high level of Furyoku, 2.360.000 as of his current life Shamanic Techniques *'Mind Reading': This is the ability to read the minds of others. Whilst in some ways a useful ability, it is incredibly hard to control, with the end result that Eliskuya was constantly inundated with the thoughts of those surrounding him. *'Illusions': he can master this ability is just apart of his own Image. He can send his own images into his enemies and and throw them off guard. He then has complete control over what they do. Thus making it hard so his opponent cannot even see him clearly though he is right in front of them. *'Book of Dark Ages': a dark magic book, It is unclear exactly what the pages contain tell, but from what can be seen, it tells some sort of evil magic and lacks a basic layout. The cover displays three interconnected Raven symbols. The back bears the outline of another Raven symbol. The spine of the book displays a Roman number XI *'Jacket/Raven Puppet Guardian': Eliskuya's Raven guardian puppet was he dubs "Jacket", which retained its unique power with the Iron raven wings. When mixed with poison, the Iron wings was given a more lethal edge. The Iron wings could also be used to fill up the back of the puppet, thus immobilizing them. Due to the Iron wings being derived from The Guardian's right arm held several sword blades, while the left arm could open up to reveal several magical seals that summoned thousands of similar arms to attack the target. These arms were capable of crushing an opponent, emitting poison and releasing wires that dragged the opponent into the Poison. If these arms were cut off, a small buzz-saw took their place. *'Robotic Android Clones': *'Sword Summoning': Eliskuya's trump card. he can call his sword in a blink of an eye *'Tracking Skills ': *'Human-wolf transformation': Eliskuya's Trump card ability to morph himself from a wolf-like powerful state. his transformation were originally a containment of his true shaman power, with his actual form being what's commonly referred to as "basic". Spirit See More: Unknown Oversoul Weapony *''See also'': Unnamed Sword Of Thurwolf Clan (borken in half) *''See also'': Zavendara Sword *''See also'': Unamed Crystal claymore sword with kinetic energy crysteal Shards: a sword and shards made out of kinetic energy His Likes *Walking in the forest with his sisters *Forest bathing *Learning things from his japanese mother *Practicing Kong-Fu *Friends and Allys *His beloved girlfriend *His pet raven(Zavenda II) *His pet black wolf(wolfy wolfwood) *His Pet snake(Nao) *Honor and Pride *being handsome *La luna del cacciatore(hunter's moon) *takeing afternoon naps under a tree with twin sister *his dream to becomeing a villain His Dislikes *His cowardly native american father *Sharona & Ellie of lily five *Death *Blood *Volcano's *not being handsome *being a monster *being called an crybaby by his father Quotes *"Now I Remember"(recalling himself suffering from amnesia) *"Giving up already? C'mon Don't Give Hope, I'm There With You"(being helpful) *"Please Take Care Of Them"(last words to his girlfriend before being killed and before thrown in the volcano) *"Quote The Raven...Nevermore"(trademark qoute before haveing his revange) *""I may be evil, but I like to be bad, it sometimes scares me sometimes..." *"What do you hope to accomplish, father?" *"[''hears nao asking if he recalls if he had a friend with blue hair] uh Nao, what do you mean by that I don't know who is that but she has blue hair, a scar run past down her nose and she has yellow eyes, and boy she is grumpy when you get her angry *"[''gives peace sign] yay for me"' *"''are you calling me, an monster? [''sticks out snake-like tongue out and lets out a hiss and thinks], a monster. I'm huh''" *"If you make my twin sister shed even one drop of blood... I'll kill you. I'll be sure of it" *"Killing more people is the only thing I care about, and seeing you in vein" *"Shizuku?, [''looks at his twin sister] what kind of code name is that?" *"''Never say, Never" showing his "true" colors Quotes *"Brave Crusaders of thurwolf, protectors of all thurwolf. Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength! I, Eliskuya, master of all magic, will bear your witness to your deeds today!"(showing his true colors) *"Ah, father. It is an honor. I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years." *"Please, speak as you normally would." *"Then, pretend I didn't say it." *"How Pathetic..." *"if I saw her again. I'll be sure to cut her face in half evily" (talking about Sharona) *"Your Worless Strength Is Very [''angry snarl] Annoying me!" *"I will not show no mercy!" *"But this is truly a bittersweet reunion... Truly! For I fear this is the last time I will see you alive!" *[puts hands behind back] I am many things, Sister, but here, I am their "hero"" History Birth - Childhood Being the son of Thurwolf clan. with a cowardly native american father named Renton Michael Sr Thurwolf and along with his beautiful japanese mother Mikoto Maria Thurwolf and named him after his father, he grew up in the shadows with his twin sister and Nao along. he was also born in Izumo The Nightmare - the death of his mother Death six mouth later.. after he was dead, Eliskuya was thrown in a mouth of a volcano Return - suffering from amnesia going back his old name "Héctor" Revenge Finding His Father - Separate Ways Trivia *the name meaning Eliskuya, comes from "Eli"(Ascent) and "Kuya"(older brother). if one mixs the name into one. well trun into a meaning of "''Ascent older brother" *there is also a other running joke when he gets a leg cramp, in his left leg and he well yell out "shit!" at in japanese at random *his evil laugh and evil smile is very Similar to someone else *seem to be aware of his strong relationship with his twin sister External Links Category:Original Characters Category:Shaman Category:Thurwolf Tribe Member Gallery Eliskuya's_single_black_raven_wing.jpg|The black single left wing Eliskuya's_large_Romanian_black_cape jacket.jpg|Eliskuya wearing his Large Romanian black cape jacket with white lineing outfit.(with his face hidden)